It is well known that clothes must be washed from time to time. To this end, a washing machine is generally used for washing clothes and a dryer is generally used for drying clothes. A washer and a dryer are both referred to herein as a laundry machine. Similarly, washing and/or drying clothes are examples of laundering clothes.
In many situations, not everyone has the convenience of having a washer and/or dryer in their living quarters (e.g., home, apartment, condo, etc). In such situations, a person may launder their clothes in a communal laundry room in an apartment complex, condominium complex, dormitory, etc. In other such situations, a person may launder their clothes at a clothes-washing facility commonly known as a laundromat, which is a business that provides access to laundry machines for a fee on a per-load basis.
Unfortunately, communal laundry rooms and laundromats are known as being locations where clothes are stolen or otherwise tampered with. As most commercial laundry machines have a window in the door thereof, a person can see another person's laundry, as it is being washed or dried. The ability to see a person's clothes through the window of a laundry machine allows desirable types and/or brands of clothes to be readily observed by others. Unscrupulous persons have been known to identify a load of clothes of another person that includes desirable types and/or brands of clothes and stealing such clothes, if the opportunity to do so presents itself. For example, a college student may leave the laundry room to tend to other obligations while their clothes are washing. During such time, another person may steal all or a portion of their clothes while they are being laundered in a laundry machine or after they have been laundered while they sit in the laundry machine after they have finished being laundered.
Therefore; an apparatus configured for preventing a person from seeing a load of clothes through a laundry machine door window would be advantageous, desirable and useful.